Finding Home
by heywhoknewit
Summary: She had always known just what home was. She spent years trying to return there. When she does return, she discovers her home is gone, and is forced to find a new one in Peter Pan. Peter Pan has decided that she'll stick with him. As she is forced to deal with the fact that he is slowly taking her freedom will she accept it and him? Or will she decide to escape and start over.
1. Chapter 1

Maria frowned as she watched "the outsiders" as the residents of storybrooke called them rush towards the docks with the mayors kid. She watched as they took out a bean-a bean! A smile grew on her face as she rushed towards the newcomers. Her hand tightened around her knife she had repossessed from Rumplestiltskin as she jumped into the portal the two adults had dragged the kid through. She would find a way back to her people, back to her land.

* * *

_A girl with long black hair frowned at the dungeon the people of the land had trapped the magic user in. She stuck to the shadows and slipped by the guards as they switched shifts. She scoffed at them, just what kind of guards were these? She had trained her brothers far better than this. As she approached the cage the man in the cage frowned in her direction._

_"Well your new dearie, what can I do for you" He rhymed out as he saw the girl sneak through. She was dressed in an animal skin dress with long pants underneath, a bow on her back, and daggers in her belt._

_"Are you Rumplestiltskin?" The girl questioned him in a demanding voice._

_"Well, that depends" Rumplestiltskin sang "on who are you" the girl smiled_

_"A girl trying to find her way home, can you help me?" She questioned him in a no-nonsense voice. The man looked at her curiously. "And just where is home for you?"_

_"Neverland" She replied with a voice of steel._

* * *

As Maria landed in the forest she smiled, a forest, this was a good idea. "This isn't the Enchanted Forest, it's Neverland" The man informed the mayors kid as Maria stood. The woman faced her and pointed a gun at her. "Who are you" Tamera eyed the dark-haired girl. She seemed way to happy to be here.

Maria grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know" She stood her full height and threw her boots and socks into some bushes. "Thanks for opening the door to home for me" She smiled at them, She turned to the mayor's kid.

"So why exactly did you want to bring Mills here?" She questioned them with a tilted head. "More importantly, what gave you the impression you could survive in Neverland?" The woman's hand tightened on the gun as the man faced her. "We're only here to destroy magic, then we leave. This is Neverland, the motherland of all magic." Maria stared at them blankly before bursting out laughing. Tamara and Greg stared at her before deciding she was crazy, and went to use a radio to contact home office while keeping an eye on the teen.

"An office in a jungle huh? Who works there" Mills asked the two sarcastically. Maria stopped laughing to give him an approving look.

The man looked at the boy. "It's not your concern kid, just know that they take care of us"

"Do they?" He questioned, can they tell you how to get home after you destroy magic?" The man gave him a superior look. "We don't ask questions, we just believe in our cause"

"What is this thing, a toy?!" the woman shouted out as sand came out of the radio she'd been trying to contact her 'home office' with. A look of understanding washed over Maria. 'So they're the only fools who bought into this, there isn't a group trying to destroy my home'.

"It's a good thing you don't ask questions"

She turned to Mills. "What's your name?" She questioned him with a small smile. He blinked. "I'm Henry, what about you?"

"Stop talking! and get up. Both of you. We're moving" Maria raised an eyebrow at him. "You're from here right? You could be useful to us, so you're joining us. She thought about it, before deciding seeing their faces when they discovered there was no home office would be worth it.

* * *

_The girl stared as the man paced back and forth in his cage muttering to himself._

_"You're from Neverland? He allowed you to live in Neverland?" She looked at him with disdain. "Let's get one thing straight magic user" she stared him down "No one allows me to do anything, I lived in Neverland because I wanted to, and I led my people. Whoever you think it is that has control over me, doesn't." The man stared at the girl before a grin appeared on his face._

_"Oh he allowed you dearie, whether you're aware of it or not, the only question is, why?"_

* * *

Maria wanted to laugh at the stupidity of these adults. They were actually building a smoke signal for their dear home office. how cute. She felt a rustle in the leaves and grinned before putting herself in a position to witness the show as the two adults debated the possibility of a setup.

Soon a group of boys appeared and Maria smiled as the man appeared to lose some faith.

"Who are you?" He asked the boy with the club as Maria snickered at him before shooting a knowing look at the boy who hadn't looked at her yet.

The boy widened his arms with a smirk. "We're the home office. Welcome to Neverland"

The woman frowned before looking at the man. "The home office is a bunch of teenagers?" Suddenly she swerved to look at Maria, pointing a gun at her. "You your one of them aren't you? Are tryng to pull one over on us?" Maria laughed "Trust me, they don't need me to pull one over on gullible fools like you. And they're not teenagers"

"They're the lost boys" Henry's voice filled with wonder. "Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?" The woman turned to face them again.

"Who says we want to destroy magic?"The boy with the club looked up revealing his face in the hood. Maria grinned at the scar she'd caused. "Now hand over the boy" He looked at Maria for a second, but Maria gave him the deadpanned look of 'you don't honestly think these two have any control over me do you?' so he stopped with the boy.

The woman stared at him "Not until you tell us the plan for destroying magic and getting home" She stared him down causing the scarred boy to smirk.

"You're not going home" The woman pointed her gun at Maria while the man walked forward. "Then you're not getting the boy, and we'll shoot your little girl here. The boy laughed. "Of course we are" The shadow sprang forward at the same time as the womans shot at Maria. Maria simply used a knife to deflect the bullet and rushed forward, she vaguely heard Henry start running after seeing the mans shadow ripped off before she threw her dagger at the woman who was simultaniously shot up with arrows coated in dreamshade. She retrieved her knife before smirking at the lost boys chasing after Henry, leaving only the second in command, Felix.

"You're not chasing after him as well?" She questioned him curiously. He shook his head. "Where have you been all this time?" Felix questioned her, causing her to frown. "I'm afraid I'll have to fill you in later. The first person I tell, can't be you." She smiled at him before turning. "I'm afraid I'll have to reunite with you later though Felix, there's somewhere I need to go first" Felix frowned but made no move to stop her. "How will you find camp?" She looked over her shoulder. "You forget who I am, I'll find a way" she told him as she walked away.

* * *

_The girl frowned as the magic user continued to theorize why she was allowed to stay in Neverland._

_"It's my home, can you help me or not?" the man stopped _

_"Oh I can, tell me, I didn't catch your name dearie" She straightened_

_"My name is Pocahontas"_


	2. Chapter 2

Maria found the hollow tree she had discovered as a child and fished out her old clothes and some weapons. As she changed she smiled. Finally, she was Pocahontas again.

She moved much faster as she regained the feel of Neverland and she reached her people's territory rather quickly. When she got there she froze. It was gone, burned down. She fell to her knees and wept. She wasn't there when her people were killed. She would find who had done this, and she would kill them for it. She stood in anger as she turned around. She needed to find Peter, he would know what had happened.

* * *

_As the curse came over the land Pocahontas turned to glare at Rumplestiltskin._

_"You said you could get me home!" She screamed as he sat in his cell. "Could, not would dearie. I'm not about to take you home when it's obvious he wants you there" He leaned forward. "It's unfortunate for you dearie, but you'll be trapped in the curse, your memories of him gone, and he won't be able to do a thing!"She glared before rushing off. He grinned. "Pocahontas is the name of the only person he really cares for, you'll find dearie, that there's nothing left of your people._

* * *

Pocahontas searched the grounds of the place she had once found home and found remnants of cutless stood in anger. "Hook" She whispered to the wind. She traveled to the area she had slept in and found a charred box. She opened it to find the necklace she had been given a long time ago. She picked it up and put it on her neck.

She ran to the cliff and dived off into the water. Into Mermaid Lagoon. As she swam to shore she waited for one to appear.

As a dark haired mermaid showed, Pocahontas smiled. "Hello Melody. It's been a while.

"Pocahontas" The mermaid gasped. "It's true. You've returned" Pocahontas looked Melody dead in the eyes. "I need a favor. I need your help to avenge my people." Melody nodded before using her shell to call two other mermaids up. A blonde, and a black hared appeared on either side of Melody.

"Pearl, Melody, and Serena of the Mermaids. I, Pocahontas ask you to sink the ship known as the Jolly Roger should it ever appear to approach Neverland. I ask you this in the name of my people, who were mercilessly slaughtered by these same pirates." Pocahontas stood with her hand to her heart while saying this.

Serena answered her. "In the name of my people, I, Serena shall promise that the mermaids of Neverland shall never allow The Jolly Roger to reach this island unscathed" she gave a smile.

"Worry not friend of the merpeople" Pearl looked at Pocahontas. "May you find peace, Pocahontas" Pocahontas felt the magic of the mermaid's vow wash over her and smiled. "Thank you my friends" The mermaids smiled before disappearing in the water. Pocahontas stood and turned. "Should Hook somehow make it here, I vow to kill him for my people." She spoke to the air, in hopes the wind would carry her words to the spirits of her people. She looked at the island.

"I searched for a way back here for so long, and yet, my home has gone. What path am I to take now?"She asked the wind as she stood watching the sea.

* * *

_Pocahontas watched as the curse spilled over the land. "It will take longer than I thought, but I swear, I will return home. To my people, to my friends, and to you" She opened them to watch as the magic poured over her._

_She opened her eyes, as Maria the orphan._

* * *

Pocahontas approached the willow she used as a base of sorts when she had lived in Neverland. She sat on the stump by it and touched its bark.

"I thought you would come here" She felt arms wrap around her as a voice whispered in her ear. She turned and gave a small smile as the arms tightened almost possessively.

"Peter"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chief Powhaten frowned as he noticed the absence of his daughter once again. He turned to his youngest daughter who stood there nervously. _

_"Where is your sister Tiger Lily?" He questioned the young, innocent girl. She looked up at him before sighing. "She's not here. She left again" Tiger Lily looked to the woods. _

_"You know you can't keep Pocahontas in one place for long" she defended her sister the best she could while her father frowned. "It's getting to be more dangerous. We have that boy here, and he's been finding it fun to fight our hunters." Powhaten looked out at the forest with a frown while the medicine man looked at him._

_"Do not worry so much my chief. Pocahontas is stronger than any man here." This ony caused Powhaten's frown to grow. "Yes, she has a way of getting around our ancient customs. She is reckless, and the boy is cunning. I worry she'll find herself into trouble she won't be able to escape one day." The tribe stared out into the forest where Pocahontas was no doubt exploring._

* * *

"The camp's grown" Pocahontas stated as she walked around it. She looked at the various boys running around. She narrowed her eyes at the weapons. "Crossbows Peter? You do realize how dependent those ridiculous things make a person don't you?" She crossed her arms and gave him an exhasperated look. "They weigh you down. and take more time to reload. Completely useless ways to hunt." Peter grinned at her with a smug look in his eyes.

"You know how difficult it is to learn to shoot a bow, it hardly seems worth it. We get so many new recruits" Peter told her as he leaned in towards her. She frowned at his answer as she looked around at the number of boys and sighed. "I suppose that's true, you do have a large number of boys here now." She looked around before spotting an unconscious Henry.

"I suppose he's the newest recruit?" She paused. "He doesn't seem your usual sort. He maintains his faith in his family" Peter smirked. "You know that attitude doesn't stay forever." He put an arm around her waist and transported them to his treehouse.

She spun out of his arms immediatly. "Just what was that?" She glared at him as he grinned. "Why I was just transporting us somewhere where we could talk." His eyes darkened "About what happened when you left Neverland" Pocahontas noticed how he tensed at mentioning it and sighed. "As you know, there was a small group of men from the land without magic here at the time, with a way to produce portals. They attacked my tribe-" "They shouldn't have been that much of a fight! You alone should have been able to handle half of them at least! How did they manage to capture you!" Heinterrupted her abruptly, fury on his face. Pocahontas stepped closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Calm down. I'll tell you" He visibly calmed. She looked at him. "They managed to capture Tiger Lily. As you know, I broke tribe traditions in learning to fight, in speaking to men as I do. Tiger Lily was silent unless given permission to speak around men. She didn't follow orders well, and was as untrained as a girl can be. John Smith had returned under the delusion that he would be capable of forcing my hand in marriage. He offered a trade. Me for Tiger Lily. I agreed." Peter narrowed his eyes in anger. "The man didn't have a clue who he was trying to force to do something. As soon as he used the portal I killed him and his men with the intention of using his compass to return here. He managed to destroy it before he died, so I was forced to seek out another way to return home. I was dumb enough to seek out Rumplestiltskin, who then ensured I would be stuck in his and The Evil Queen's curse." Peter tightened his fist in anger, before relaxing. He had two culprits he could repay, and he would, but right now there were more important things to think about.

He reached to her neck and touched her necklace with a smirk. "I see you found it once again." Pocahontas touched it lightly as she turned towards the forest. "But of course. This necklace is very dear to me" She turned and started to walk off.

"I have an island to become reacquainted with. I'll be sure to visit soon. Try not to be too harsh in whatever game your in now" Peter's eyes darkened as he watched her walk away. So, she was already starting up a game of her own with him. He smirked, she would become involved in the game, and he would win.

* * *

_Pocahontas smiled as she touched the trees filled with pixie dust. She had gone off further than she thought. She turned as she heard a noise. "Tink?" She asked into the woods before seeing a...boy, he looked her age actually. "Who are you?" She watched as the boy played with his pipes...pipes, that meant-_

_"Are you one of the hunters then? The ones who capture the hunters of my tribe?" She hid a smile. He looked at her curiously._

_"You noticed me faster than any other of your tribe. Who are you?" She grinned "Pocahontas, I have to admit, the way you captured Cocoum was...amusing, however humiliating as well" He grinned at her. "Oh?" He took a step closer. "Perhaps you'd be more of a challenge" She grinned at him, before turning and heading for the woods._

_"You'll have to catch me to find out hunter" and she was off, faster than even he could run through the woods. He grinned, this could prove...interesting" _


	4. Chapter 4

Maria found the hollow tree she had discovered as a child and fished out her old clothes and some weapons. As she changed she smiled. Finally, she was Pocahontas again.

She moved much faster as she regained the feel of Neverland and she reached her people's territory rather quickly. When she got there she froze. It was gone, burned down. She fell to her knees and wept. She wasn't there when her people were killed. She would find who had done this, and she would kill them for it. She stood in anger as she turned around. She needed to find Peter, he would know what had happened.

* * *

_As the curse came over the land Pocahontas turned to glare at Rumplestiltskin._

_"You said you could get me home!" She screamed as he sat in his cell. "Could, not would dearie. I'm not about to take you home when it's obvious he wants you there" He leaned forward. "It's unfortunate for you dearie, but you'll be trapped in the curse, your memories of him gone, and he won't be able to do a thing!"She glared before rushing off. He grinned. "Pocahontas is the name of the only person he really cares for, you'll find dearie, that there's nothing left of your people._

* * *

Pocahontas searched the grounds of the place she had once found home and found remnants of cutless stood in anger. "Hook" She whispered to the wind. She traveled to the area she had slept in and found a charred box. She opened it to find the necklace she had been given a long time ago. She picked it up and put it on her neck.

She ran to the cliff and dived off into the water. Into Mermaid Lagoon. As she swam to shore she waited for one to appear.

As a dark haired mermaid showed, Pocahontas smiled. "Hello Melody. It's been a while.

"Pocahontas" The mermaid gasped. "It's true. You've returned" Pocahontas looked Melody dead in the eyes. "I need a favor. I need your help to avenge my people." Melody nodded before using her shell to call two other mermaids up. A blonde, and a black hared appeared on either side of Melody.

"Pearl, Melody, and Serena of the Mermaids. I, Pocahontas ask you to sink the ship known as the Jolly Roger should it ever appear to approach Neverland. I ask you this in the name of my people, who were mercilessly slaughtered by these same pirates." Pocahontas stood with her hand to her heart while saying this.

Serena answered her. "In the name of my people, I, Serena shall promise that the mermaids of Neverland shall never allow The Jolly Roger to reach this island unscathed" she gave a smile.

"Worry not friend of the merpeople" Pearl looked at Pocahontas. "May you find peace, Pocahontas" Pocahontas felt the magic of the mermaid's vow wash over her and smiled. "Thank you my friends" The mermaids smiled before disappearing in the water. Pocahontas stood and turned. "Should Hook somehow make it here, I vow to kill him for my people." She spoke to the air, in hopes the wind would carry her words to the spirits of her people. She looked at the island.

"I searched for a way back here for so long, and yet, my home has gone. What path am I to take now?"She asked the wind as she stood watching the sea.

* * *

_Pocahontas watched as the curse spilled over the land. "It will take longer than I thought, but I swear, I will return home. To my people, to my friends, and to you" She opened them to watch as the magic poured over her._

_She opened her eyes, as Maria the orphan._

* * *

Pocahontas approached the willow she used as a base of sorts when she had lived in Neverland. She sat on the stump by it and touched its bark.

"I thought you would come here" She felt arms wrap around her as a voice whispered in her ear. She turned and gave a small smile as the arms tightened almost possessively.

"Peter"


	5. Chapter 5

Pocahontas woke up in the pixie woods not too far from camp. As she got up and continued on her exploration of how the island had changed she heard voices. Familiar voices. She snuck over to see the mayor, the Charming couple, and the sheriff. As she thought about helping them she heard one other voice. Hook.

* * *

As Regina demanded to use magic on the map, Hook was suddenly attacked by a girl in animal furs. Everyone jumped up at the surprise. Hook froze.

"Hello Hook. You have exactly five minutes to give me a reason not to kill you for murdering my tribe" Pocahontas pressed her knife into his throat for emphasis.

"What is she talking about Hook?" Emma demanded as she watched Pocahontas dig the knife in Hook's throat. "Just who is she?"

"An Indian, what so you think?" Pocahontas spat out. "Four minutes" Hook gulped

"How about the fact that Pan's in the middle of a game with us" He gestured towards the map. He doesn't want me dead yet, and you know what happens when someone interferes with his games, so why don't you stop pretending that you're a killer Tiger Lily and help us out" Pocahontas growled at his response as she pressed the knife until a line of blood appeared on his neck.

"There's just one problem with your little explanation Hook. I'm not Tiger Lily, I can kill quite well. And I don't care if Pan wants you alive in his game. Two minutes." Hook gasped. "That's impossible! You..You're dead!" Pocahotas sighed. "Obviously I'm not, one minute"

"If you're who I think you are then...Tiger Lily's alive." Pocahontas froze before lowering the knife slowly and turning him around.

"It really is you" he gasped out in shock.

"Where is she. If you're lying I'll kill you."

"Just wait a second" Regina demanded suddenly. "You, you're the girl that got pulled in with Henry. You worked part time at Gold's shop. Just who are you. And where is my son" Pocahontas spared her a glance before looking back at Hook expectantly.

"I saved her from the fight. When we attacked, it wasn't planned. They thought we were the same people who took you. We were searching for you. I managed to save your sister. She buried your people and my crew when she discovered we didn't take you. She burned your camp and ended up in Baelfire's cave for a while. When I left she was planning her own way off the island to search for what happened to you, she refused to ride with me. I don't know where she is now." A tear dropped from Pocahontas' eye.

"I see. Yes that sounds like her." She turned to Regina. "Your son is with the lost boys now, as I thought would be obvious considering you were given a map to him." She turned back to Hook. "I will refrain from killing you for now. But only because you looked after Tiger Lily when no one else would, and offered her safe passage." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Maria isn't it?" Pocahontas turned to look at Snow White. "That's not my name." Snow nodded. "Then what should we call you? And how did you know that this map would lead to Henry?" Emma and Regina stepped forward at that. Pocahontas blinked at them.

"I know Peter's style. And a map charmed to only react to a certain person figuring out whatever puzzle he gave you is just his style. He loves puzzles. And you may call me Pocahontas." They all blinked at her.

"I thought Pocahontas was from our world...like a long time ago our world" Emma questioned blankly. Pocahontas smiled. "My tribe found our way to Neverland when the settlers traded us a bean that somehow took us from your world to Neverland. None of us have aged since." Emma looked shocked by the news.

"If you know Pan so well then you must have a guess as to where his camp is." Regina had a threatening look on her face as her eyes brightened.

"Oh, I know exactly where his camp is. But you should know. If you cheat in Peter's game. It won't be pretty for you, and you will be hurt. Just ask the pirate. I won't tell you, because I don't think the kid would be able to take having one of you die trying to rescue him very well." She looked thoughtful. "Also I have no reason to help you, other than our mutual hate for Rumplestiltskin that is." Everyone froze.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Charming asked hesitantly. Pocahontas smiled. "Yes. That bastard is the reason I was trapped in your charming little town serving him of all things." She remembered how Regina had fought with the man on several occasions. "I suppose I'll offer a hint. What did Peter tell you exactly?" The group looked uneasy but Regina stepped forward. "She told Emma that when she admitted who she was, the map would show her the way." Pocahontas looked over Emma with a grin.

"I see. In that case...Emma, there is one thing that you have in common with the lost boys. Once you discover that, the answer will come to you" She then turned and vanished by the time the group looked back to her to ask her for clarification.

* * *

_Tiger Lily smiled as Pocahontas returned with something behind her back. "Pocahontas!" Tiger Lily jumped on her in glee while Pocahontas laughed and spun her around. "I have something for you Tiger lily" Pocahontas produced a headband with a pearl and a feather tied to it._

_"It's beatiful sister!" Tiger Lily exclaimed as she put it on her head with a smile. She then grabbed Pocahontas' hand and dragged her into the teepee. She grabbed something on her mat in their section. "Here, Ive been working on it in my spare time, I know it's a little late but...congradulations. On convincing father that you don't need Cocoum." She held out a necklace made of stones she'd never seen before. "This proves that you aren't too be bought by a simple necklace. Not unless they can beat my necklace" Tiger Lily said with conviction and a smile._

_Pocahontas reached out to touch it. "This is...did these come from echo caves?" She asked in shock. Tiger Lily simply nodded. "Some of them. I managed to swindle one of those boys into getting some for me." She smiled. "Without saying anything to him until asked to speak, of course." She added hastily. Pocahontas sighed. She would never break the rules like Pocahontas, just support her._

_"It's...amazing" as Pocahontas put it around her neck she felt a wave of power wash over her. She froze. She had a feeling that the boy hadn't been swindled at all._

* * *

Pocahontas watched Hook's group with an analyzing eye as they argued about her. It appeared Hook was trying to redeem himself. He was supporting what she'd told them anyway. In the end they used magic, as she'd expected they would do. As they walked away she thought of Hook's story. Sweet innocent Tiger Lily was alive, she felt herself rejoice at the news as she clutched her necklace.

She frowned, if he was lying, she would let Peter play whatever sadistic game she knew he was planning with these people, she would then throw Hook to the mermaids, force him to endure the regret tree before finally putting him out of his misery. He should know better than to lie to her.

However, if he was speaking the truth then her people had made an extremely foolish choice. No doubt lead by the fool Cocoum. If he was telling the truth, and he had saved Tiger Lily, she would be forced to help him in some way. Her honor wouldn't allow for anything less.

* * *

"What was the story with that girl anyway. She forgave you way to quickly." Emma asked Hook as Regina lead them through the jungle. Hook sighed. "As you gathered, she was an Indian that lived on the island for years. She, well she and Pan were always playing these games. If he managed to catch her, she stayed to teach the lost boys more about fighting. She was the daughter of the Chief, yet she didn't fit the profile of women in that tribe. She fought, she hunted, and she explored. But she had more honor than anyone I've ever known. If her sister confirms what I've told her, she will be honorbound to do something for me. If she finds evidence suggesting otherwise. She will kill me, and she will succeed. She was the best warrior in her tribe, and she may be the one thing Pan actually cares about."

Everyone turned to him shocked. Even Regina stopped. "I thought he didn't care about anyone."

"I don't know for sure. He may just find her useful, but she has no fear of Pan." Regina looked angry. "Why didn't you tell us that earlier! We could've used her as a hostage!" Hook gave her a 'are you serious' look while Snow looked disapproving.

"She hasn't done anything to us. We can't just use innocent people like that, it's wrong Regina." Regina looked like she was about to retort angrily when she was cut off.

"We wouldn't have been able to. You're a fool if you think she walked into that without an escape route. You noticed how silently and easily she slipped in and out didn't you? She survived on this island for centuries, thrived on it. You can't beat her on her home turf, not without knowing the area, or planning in advance."

"I have magic" Hook laughed "She played games with Pan. She knows how to fight a magic user." Regina scowled

"C'mon Regina, lead the way, we need to get our son back" Regina nodded to Emma before walking off in that direction. Hook frowned. If they came across Pocahontas and tried to capture her it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

Pocahontas smiled as she picked up the feather in Baelfire's cave. She was alive. She frowned. There was no way for her to find the world Tiger Lily was in now. But she would return to check if Pocahontas had made it back. And when she did, Pocahontas would be here.


End file.
